something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
The City of Minus
The City of Minus is one of the largest cities in all Pneumanor, and the largest in the United Territories serving as its capital. It sits on the southwestern coast line twenty miles from the Moonlit Isle. Minus’ history spans more than two and a half thousand years. It is named after King Minus the Defender, the first king of Pneumanor and husband to the first Eleusinian Lady Persephone. Minus is known as "The Last Free City" because the city of Minus is open to most races. For thousands of years Minus was the ruling city of Pneumanor. The Palace now sits empty and the city is governed by a city council. The architecture of Minus over the centuries has greatly developed as it has grown from a port town to a major metropolis. When Minus was still the small town of Antioch most of the buildings were wooden structures typically built close together. None of these buildings stand today. Once Minus became a city large white stones and marble were used to make up the buildings many of which have large domes or archways. Minus is a city famous for its numerous fountains, built in all different styles and is also well known for its statues. Public parks and nature reserves cover a large area in the city Notable Landmarks: * The Palace: Former home to the monarchy. Now serves as more of a Museum. * The Bastion: Headquarters for the Order of the Orphic and home to the Eleusinian. * The Lady’s Light: A giant statue of Lady Persephone, the first Eleusinian. It doubles as a Lighthouse. * Lady Persephone's Amphitheater. * The Minus Bridge: A twenty-mile-long bridge spanning from the main land to the Moonlit Isle. It is also known as "The Bridge of Worlds." * The Tobin’s Mages Academy: Founded by the famous wizard Tobin. Trains in all forms of magic. * The Bard’s College: An offshoot of the Mages Academy specializing in bardic magic. * The Coliseum: Venue for displaying battles. It can seat 60,000 spectators. * The Celestial Railroad Station: Train Station. Businesses in Minus: The Market: * The Pit - Rave night club. * The Pendulum - Fancy restaurant. * Madame Rue's Apothecary. * The Bosom-Serpent: Magic Shop. * Rappaccini's Iron Works: Blacksmith. Inns: * Bad Moon Rise Inn. * The House of Usher. * Morella's Bed and Breakfast. * The Sleeper. * The House of the Seven Gables. Bars and Taverns: * The Black Cat. * Annabel Lee's. * The Gold Bug. * Hop Frog: Owned by a Dwarf, Dorgo Aleheart. * The Lean Spider. * The Joint. * Curiosity: A fancy restaurant. * Delirium: Fight Club. Brothels: * The House of the Rising Sun: Run by a Succubus, Vyllea. * Lenore's Bordello: Were-Cat Brothel. * The Perverse Imp: Brothel/Strip-club. Nobles of Minus: * Nevil Moneybottom ♂ * Jaqueline Moneybottom (Wife) ♀ * The Marquis of Carabas (Fat Were-cat lord) ♂ * Lord Byron ♂ * Lady Caroline Gray ♀ * Lady Lamb ♀ * Elizabeth Scotts ♀ * Lord Phillip Banks ♂ * The Rosewater sisters ♀ * Sir. Rodrick Van Lock ♂ * Richard Grayson ♂ * Aelleth Grayson ♀ * Fredrick Figgy (Fig) Farson.♂ The Fall of Minus: On Marus ,15,12008 Minus came under an attack lead by the demon lord Thanatos. On the back of the mighty dragon Aldrurren, Destroyer of Men, Thanatos was able to lower the force field that was protecting the city. An army consisting of demons and dragons were able to penetrate the outer walls. Then the dark army went straight for the Bastion destroying the temple to Iomedae on the way. After a devastating fight with the Eleusinian and her forces and even though they were able to kill three young dragons the city fell to Thanatos, Aldrurren and the demon hoard. Life in the Fallen City: Thanatos and Aldrurren left the city weeks after the attack leaving the demons control of the city. Those who survived the initial attack went into hiding. Many were able to escape to the east. On Christmas day of that year after nine moths under the demon control those left in the city decided to rise up agents their oppressors. The people gathered in a large mob and rug the bells. On Cember, 25th, 12008 the Eleusinian Shannon Walker, her betrothed Sandor Christinel Vaughn and their daughter Delilah Walker returned from traveling to a parallel timeline. They arrived on the hills outside the city. There they heard the bells and deduced that it was Christmas day. The three made their way to the city where they found the people of the city fighting agents the demons. There they joined the fight, slaying many of the demons forces. In the middle of the fight when it looked as if the rebel forces were going to loose the fight. Three ships carrying elven reinforcements arrived and turned the battle in favor for the freedom fighters. The City Reborn: After the demon forces were overthrown the people of minus started to rebuild their city.